Macaroon Love
by WritinginCT
Summary: A recouping Cam is finally home after the events in Ark of Truth and he finds a little surprise. Sam-Cam friendship, Tag to Ark of Truth


The airman that drove him home closed the door behind him and left Cam alone in the empty house. Cam eased himself down on the couch with a groan. He was glad to be home. Cam had purposely gotten himself released from the infirmary and found himself a ride home when he knew the rest of SG-1 were occupied with other things. He just didn't want a fuss made over him, he simply wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed. So there he was. Home again, home again, jiggity jig.

It was entirely too much effort to reach for the television remote lying on the coffee table so instead, he closed his eyes and let the muted noises of his neighborhood entertain him as he drifted off.

He woke with a start a couple of hours later. His body ached as he was overdue for his painkillers and his stomach was growling loudly; it had been a long time since breakfast. Cam managed to force himself to get up off the couch and he headed for the bathroom. After taking care of his bladder's pressing need, and would he ever be glad once his kidneys were no longer battered and bruised, he splashed some cool water on his face and with some water cupped in his hand, he downed his dose of painkillers.

Cam's stomach was making really loud noises and he talked back to it as he slowly made his way to the kitchen, "Gimme a minute, would ya? I'm working on it."

He headed directly for the freezer knowing that the last time he had been home, that he had one lonely tv dinner left in there. When he opened the freezer however, he was shocked. There was no tv dinner in there, in its place were piles of neatly stacked plastic containers.

A bright yellow piece of paper tucked in between two piles caught his attention and he grabbed it- Sam's familiar handwriting jumped off the bright page at him.

_"Cam, If you're reading this it means you snuck out of the infirmary on your own. Remind me to yell at you later about that. But anyway, while you were in the infirmary I took the liberty of cleaning out your fridge and getting you some essentials. I also called your mom and got recipes for some of your old favorites which I made and are now in all those containers in front of you. Everything is labeled, all you have to do it heat it up. So, eat something and get some rest. I'll check on you later._

-Sam

ps... I also made you another batch of macaroons, they're in the container by the coffee pot."

Cam grinned back at the little smiley face she had drawn on the bottom of the note. He poked through the container piles in the freezer and even though it hurt to smile, smile he did, because all his favorites were there. He pulled one out labeled "creamy chicken stew" figuring it would be light on his stomach and put in the microwave. Sam had bought him some fresh rolls and he moaned and groaned in delight as he ate right there at the counter standing up.

When he was finished eating he grabbed a bottled water and the container of macaroons and headed back to the couch. He got himself settled and put on some mindless daytime television. With a little effort he grabbed his jacket from the other end of the couch and pulled it towards him. He reached in the pocket and fished out a small plastic baggie. The bag held two cookies, two macaroons to be exact.

Cam hadn't told Sam how much the cookies had meant to him when she gave them to him. Neither of them were very good at the whole "feelings" thing. He just hoped she knew. He had saved those last two macaroons specifically to bring home with him. Cam knew from personal experience that being alone and hurting and miserable would sink in by about day three and he had saved those two lonely cookies to be a little pick-me-up when that happened. But now he didn't need to horde them.

He opened the baggie and popped one of the cookies in his mouth and even though it hurt to chew the almost stale cookie, he did. And after a big swig of water to wash it down, he ate the second one the same way.

The drone of the television, his painkillers, and his full stomach lulled him into another nap.

A while later Sam stopped by to check on Cam and found him in the middle of that nap. She only hesitated a moment before pulling out her cell phone and snapping a picture. The sight of Cam sound asleep with his feet up on the coffee table and his arms wrapped protectively around a container full of macaroons was just too good of a photo opportunity to miss. Besides, she owed his mom for the recipes and being able to email photos from her phone was really a wonderful thing.

---  
the end.


End file.
